


Wish-Craft

by badskippy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Comic, F/M, Funny, M/M, careful what you wish for
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:01:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21981820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badskippy/pseuds/badskippy
Summary: Lily Luna Potter is upset with the sudden absence of her brothers, who are both now off to Hogwarts.  Ginny tries to cheer her youngest up, but it doesn't work.  Looking back on it, was there really anyone to blame?   One could hardly blame a child.  Nor could one blame careless words that were never meant to be taken literally.  And naturally, blaming other innocents that have no control over the situation was out of the question as well.  It had been a perfect storm of misunderstanding, day-dreaming, and stubbornness.Of course, try telling that to Harry Potter, Bilbo Baggins, and one grumpy, majestically pissed-off Thorin Oakenshield!
Relationships: Bilbo Baggins/Thorin Oakenshield, Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley
Comments: 15
Kudos: 25





	1. Making Friends

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Neeka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neeka/gifts), [aquileaofthelonelymountain](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aquileaofthelonelymountain/gifts), [Nerdee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nerdee/gifts).



> This fic was inspired by my love of all things Bagginshield, Harry Potter, and ... believe it or not ... an episode of the old American sitcom, Bewitched! I hope you enjoy it ... it's just for fun.

* * *

Looking back on it, was there really anyone to blame? One could hardly blame a child. Nor could one blame careless words that had not ever been meant to be taken as they were. And naturally, blaming others innocents that has no control over the situation was out of the question as well. It had been a perfect storm of misunderstanding, day-dreaming, and stubbornness. 

A storm indeed.

It had started just after the Potter boys were put on the Hogwart’s Express in September. James Sirius had been his usual mischievous, teasing self. Albus Severus has been worried about the sorting. Harry and Ginny were supportive and proud. All of which was completely normal.

Except for the Potter’s little girl. Lily Luna Potter had been so upset to be left behind. Why she even missed her big brother James, who teased her greatly and annoyed her to no end during the summer months. And she wanted to be there for Albus, because she hated to see him sad. But, she was too young to go; she had another two years to wait!

Two years! Practically an eternity!

Ginny was sure that within a few days, Lily would be fine. She’d settle in and enjoy the quiet and having Number Twelve Grimmauld Place to herself. However, the Saturday three weeks after her brother’s departure, Lily was no better than she had been an hour after arrive home from King’s Cross Station.

“Do you want a cup of tea?” Ginny asked, gently. She and Lily were sitting at the long kitchen table, Lily dispassionately flipping through an old, worn out book.

“No,” Lily said, her frown firmly etched on her pretty face. “Thank you.”

“How about a biscuit?” Ginny offered.

“No.” Lily flipped a page, though it as clear she wasn’t really reading it.

“I know,” Ginny said brightly. “How about a Pumpkin Pasty? Daddy got a huge bunch of them when he was in Hogsmeade a few weeks ago!”

Lily shook her head, flipping another page.

Ginny was really worried now. Turning down a cup of tea or a biscuit was bad enough. But to turn down a Honeyduke’s Pumpkin Pasty, Lily’s absolute favorite, was nearly unthinkable. This was not good. But she did understand. She been where her daughter was years ago. “Sweetie, you’ll be at Hogwart’s before you know it.”

“Not this year,” Lily countered, her frown deepening. “Or next!”

“No … but—” 

“That’s like … forever!”

Ginny sighed. What could she do? “Why don’t you invite Hugo over?”

“No.” Lily was heading into a real pout.

“How about inviting over some of the friends you made in Ottery St. Catchpole?” Over the past summer, the Potter family had stay at the Weasley family home, The Burrow, and Lily had gotten on with a few underage witches who had only recently moved into the neighborhood. The Floo network made it so easy to move about and while Ginny was sure she would have to entertain the girl’s mother, who would naturally come along, it was fine by her; whatever needed to be done to cheer up her little girl, Ginny would do it.

But Lily only shook her head again. She was not buying what her mother was selling.

Ginny deflated. “Honey … you can’t sit here all day moping about.”

“Can’t I?” Lily said, petulantly. 

Oh my, God. So, like her father sometimes. “Well, you have a choice … either sulk all day or go out and make some friends.”

“I know what I’m going to do,” Lily said, sliding off her chair and snagging her book by the front cover. 

Lily stomped her way out of the kitchen and moments later Ginny heard her daughter’s heavy foot falls going up the stairs. Suddenly the portrait of Missus Black started yelling obscenities, which was followed by Lily’s snarky reply of, “Oh, go tell it to the House Elves!” 

Ginny just shook her head. Maybe it was best to leave Lily alone for a while. However, she intended to talk to Harry when he got back; Harry might have a suggestion or two. Maybe Harry could invite Teddy Lupin over for a long, extended stay. Teddy might be able to pull Lily out of her grump; he was so good with Lily. Or maybe they could send her to stay with Grammy and Pop-pop Weasley, now that they were empty-nesters and Ginny’s father had retired. Lord knows, if Molly Weasley couldn’t cheer her granddaughter up, then there was no hope left in the world.

Not an hour later, Harry Potter arrived home.

After a quick kiss hello, Ginny wasted no time in getting to the point. “We have a problem.”

Harry came to a dead stop. “When you say problem …”

“Lily.”

Harry was truly surprised. “What’s wrong?”

Ginny recounted the afternoon conversation with her husband and laid out some of her ideas on how to remedy the situation.

“Teddy could easily be persuaded.” Harry said. “However, he is on assignment and out of the area for the next few weeks.” Teddy was still training with the Auror Department. “And I worry that if Lily feels ‘abandoned’ by her brother’s absence, wouldn’t she feel even worse if we ship her off to The Burrow?”

“Can you take time off?” Ginny asked. “Maybe we could go away for a week or so … a little family holiday?” While hard, Ginny could easy do her work for the Daily Prophet while away.

But Harry shook his head. “Normally I’d say yes, but I was asked to lecture at Hogwart’s next week for a few days, and then I have to get on top training the new recruits after that.”

Ginny was totally at a loss. She couldn’t argue with Harry’s reasoning about sending Lily to her grandparents and Ginny knew how important his work was for Harry. 

“Why can’t she just stay here and play with her friends?”

“She didn’t want anyone to come over.”

Harry was perplexed. “Then who does she have upstairs with her?”

“No one,” Ginny said. They did have a free house-elf, Doozy, who came by three times a week, and she often played with Lily while she worked. But today was Doozy’s off day. 

Now Harry looked really confused. “But I could have sworn I heard Lily and someone else talking and laughing when I came in.”

Ginny had no idea what Harry was talking about. But she was very curious. She immediately headed upstairs, Harry right behind her. As they passed Missus Black’s portrait, Ginny could see that the thick black cloth that usually covered the painting had fallen into a heap at the foot of the frame, and the shrill picture started calling them all sorts of names; Ginny just rolled her eyes.

“Not now,” Ginny said wearily, waving her wand. The cloth sprang up and covered the old woman, silencing her completely; Harry had placed a Silencio Spell on the covering. Very effective.

As they approached their daughter’s room, even though the door was closed, they could clearly hear Lily happily chattering a mile a minute. But every now and then a tenor-male voice tried, politely, to interrupt her. Who the hell was in there with her?

Harry grabbed the door-knob and pushed his daughter’s room door open, both he and Ginny stopping in their tracks and looking gaped mouth at the scene before them.

In the middle of the room, with their daughter dancing around it, stood the oddest looking … _person?_ … they’d ever seen. He had curly hair that hung down to his shoulders, leaf-shaped hears showing through, and bright hazel-green eyes. He was dressed in a little jacket and waistcoat over a beige linen shirt, a jaunty neckerchief tied around his throat. His dark khaki pants were cut off at mid-calf. But even more remarkable where the too-big for him feet, covered in curly hair that went up the ankles; it matched the hair on the little man’s head. There was also a tiny sword strapped around his waist.

“Mummy! Daddy!” Lily said, jumping up and down. “This is—”

“Are you the parents of this fauntling?” The little man demanded.

“Wha … “ Harry had no words.

Ginny could still speak though. “What did you call her?”

“Fauntling,” he repeated. “Although, I guess _child_ would be the correct term for Men.”

“Who the hell are you?!” Harry asked.

The little being raised an eyebrow and his tone became quite pert. “Really, sir … I think if anyone is entitled to use vulgarities, it would be me!”

“This is Bilbo Baggins!” Lily said, smiling as if she was standing with the King himself.

Ginny was at a loss. “Who?”

“Bilbo Baggins, madam,” the little man said, giving Ginny a polite little nod. “At your service.”

Ginny might have been confused but the name was not lost on Harry. “Holy Sh—”

“Sir!” Bilbo quickly reached out with both hands and covered Lily’s ears, giving Harry a pointed glare. “Really! To use such language in front of a child! Even their own!” Bilbo’s pursed lips and disapproving tone was more than clear.

“Do you know this person?!” Ginny asked her husband.

“I can’t see how,” Bilbo said, taking his hands off Lily’s ears. “I’ve never seen him before today. In fact … I’ve never seen _any of you_ or this place before today! Just where am I?!”

Harry ignored Bilbo completely. “Lily …” Harry instantly pulling himself back, he could hear the sharpness in his voice. “Sweetheart … just how did … Bilbo get here?”

“That’s Mister Baggins to you, sir.”

Harry sighed. “Mister Baggins.”

“I wished him here!” Lily said, smiling proudly.

“You did what?” Ginny was so confused. 

“That’s not possible,” Harry said. 

“I did!” Lily insisted. “Honest!”

“Are you some sort of Istari?” Bilbo asked, earnestly.

“What?!” Ginny’s head was spinning.

Lily just shrugged; she had no idea what that word was.

“No!” Harry said, hanging his head. “She’s not. She’s an under-aged witch, who isn’t—”

“A witch?!” Bilbo Baggins looked Lily over with incredulous, disbelieving eyes. “I think you are delusional, sir.” He gave Harry another pointed, pinched glare; he was not amused.

“I’m delusional?!”

“Clearly any man that calls his own daughter by such an ugly name …”

“It’s normal,” Lily said, nodding.

“You mean your father insults you on a regular basis?!” Bilbo was horrified.

“It’s true!” Lily insisted.

“It’s terrible!” Bilbo replied, shocked.

“Harry,” Ginny urged. “Do something!”

“Okay, okay, okay!” Harry cried, silencing everyone and turning to his daughter. “Lily, I want you to tell me, honestly, what you did?!”

“I told you daddy, I wished him here!”

“Honey—”

“I’ll prove it!” Lily stated with a stomp of her foot.

Lily turned and grabbed the book she was looking at earlier, flipped open a page, and said words that Harry and Ginny did not understand. Suddenly there was a flash of light and rush of wind, so strong, that it flung Ginny and Harry backwards and into the hallway. It took a few long moments for them to recover, both sitting up with a shake of their heads. But as they sat up, before they could utter a word, they were once again struck dumb.

Standing in the doorway, his back to them, was another being, this one slightly taller than Bilbo Baggins, but wide and strong looking, his fur-trimmed coat and thick boots were dark blue in color and, like Bilbo, there was a sword, this one much longer, strapped to his side. But before Ginny or Harry could ask who he was, the being turned a thick-bearded face and fierce, blazing blue eyes on them.

In a deep, rumbling voice, the being barked, “I am Thorin Oakenshield, King of the Longbeards, and I demand to know what you have done and where you have brought me!”

Harry had only one word at his disposal. “Fuck.”


	2. Wish-Craft

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The brightest witch of her generation arrives to explain things ...

* * *

“Thank God you’re here!”

“I came as soon as I could,” Hermione Weasley said, quickly removing her coat and giving Ginny Potter a kiss on the cheek. “What’s the problem?”

Harry answered as he down the hallway. “We need you to keep our daughter out of Azkaban.”

“What?!” Hermione was totally confused; it was a rare event.

“He’s joking,” Ginny said. “Kind of.”

“Okay.” Hermione stepped back and did what she did best; take control. “Tell me what’s wrong and … let’s start from there.”

“Well, I was—”

There was a whoosh from the main parlour and Ron Weasley appeared, having just arrived via the Floo-Network. “I got a message that there was some sort of emergency?”

“You have no idea, mate,” Harry said, giving Ron a hug. “Why don’t we all go … sit down.”

The four friends moved into the kitchen, Ginny pouring tea into four cups, which Ron took immediately, placed a plate of biscuits next to the teapot, and then sat down at the table with her brother. But, like Harry, Hermione remained standing. Of course, the difference was that Harry continued to pace.

“Now, tell us what happened.” Hermione was always the one to get to the point.

“Lily has done something …” Harry sighed. “Something I have no words for and … I fear she’s in huge trouble.”

Ginny nodded agreement and Ron looked from Harry to Ginny a few times, obviously concerned. 

“What exactly do you mean by ‘ _trouble_?’” Hermione asked calmly. It was obvious she could not imagine her sweet niece doing anything so horrible, let alone something that was illegal. 

“She and I were sitting here,” Ginny said, gesturing to the table. “And I … Oh, God … It’s my fault!”

“It’s not, love,” Harry said. “You need to stop blaming herself.”

“Unless it really is her fault,” Ron added with a shrug, taking a sip of tea and grabbing a biscuit.

“Ron,” Hermione said evenly. “That’s not helpful.”

“Well, we don’t know! It could be!”

“It’s not,” Harry said.

“I’m the one that said it,” Ginny stated, looking distressed.

“Said what?” Hermione asked.

“I told her to … _go make some friends_.”

“And she did,” Harry said, quietly, shaking his head.

“I’m so confused,” Ron said, looking at his wife.

“I’m with you there,” Hermione replied. 

“Look,” Harry said, stepping behind Ginny and putting his hands on her shoulders. “It’s going to sound …

“Unbelievable,” Ginny supplied.

“Impossible,” Harry corrected.

Neither Ron nor Hermione said a word and soon, Ginny started again. 

“She and I were sitting here, and she was mopping about her brothers being gone …”

\-----oooooOOOOO88888OOOOOooooo-----

“This cannot be borne!”

“Try and remain calm.”

Thorin growled out a huff. “That’s a difficult request to fulfill.”

Bilbo nodded. “I understand. I do. But getting angry will not solve the situation.”

“And just what is the situation?!” Thorin said, sitting down on a large, pink fluffy poof. Bilbo sat in a similar poof, on the opposite side of a short, white table, upon which was a child’s playset of teapot and cups. Well, Man-Child size anyway. “Where the bloody hell are we?!”

“There is no reason to be vulgar,” Bilbo said primly.

Thorin rolled his eyes. “First I’m not allowed to be angry and now you want me not to swear! Can you not leave me something to ease my vexation?”

Bilbo smiled. “All right. You can swear.”

“Thank you,” Thorin stated dryly.

Bilbo relaxed and looked at the tea set with longing. “I wish he had some tea and biscuits.”

Thorin turned and gave him a cocked eyebrow. “Is now the appropriate time to think about refreshments?!”

“First order is always sustenance,” Bilbo said, looking indignant, and then smirked. “Besides, I’m a Hobbit. It’s always time to think about refreshments.”

Thorin was silent a second before realizing Bilbo was teasing him and he released a deep belly laugh.

“Feel better?” Bilbo asked, with a smile.

“Much.”

“Good.” They sat, quietly for a few minutes before Bilbo spoke again. “First of all, I agree with you. We need to get answers.”

“I doubt we’ll get anything from that lot!” Thorin said, hitching a thumb in the direction of the bedroom door.

“Again, I agree. Which means, we will have to seek the answers ourselves.”

“And how do you plan to do that, oh wise one?” Thorin said, snarkily. “Those … _Sorcerers_ … or whatever they want to call themselves, locked the damn door. And with magick no doubt!”

“Well … you know what they say.”

“What?”

Bilbo’s smile turned sly. “When one door closes ...”

\-----oooooOOOOO88888OOOOOooooo-----

“That’s just …” Ron was speechless.

“Crazy?” Harry offered.

“Awesome!” Ron said, smiling broadly.

“Awesome?!” Ginny could not believe her brother didn’t realize the gravity of the situation.

“Yeah!” Ron looked thrilled. “I wish I could learn how to just … make something out of thin air!”

“Seriously?!” Ginny glared hotly at her brother. “That’s what you took away from all this?!”

“What I don’t understand,” Harry said, “is how this even happened?! It’s … impossible!”

Ginny agreed. “It’s a nightmare!”

Ron shrugged. “Still think it’s awesome.”

“It’s Wish-Craft,” Hermione said, sitting down and taking a calming breath.

But the others were not so calm, all exclaiming at the same time. “I never heard of that?!” “Is that really a thing?!” “Can you learn it?!”

Hermione took a sip of tea and then answered them all. Turning to Harry, “You never heard of it because it’s extremely rare. Almost a myth to most.” She looked at Ginny. “It is real, sadly.” Then turned a cocked eyebrow at her husband. “No, you mental case, you can’t learn it! And even if you could, I’d _Obliviate_ the knowledge right out of your head.” The idea of Ron being able to conjure up anything he wished for was clearly not something Hermione was willing to even think about.

Ron rolled his eyes.

Ginny, however, deflated.

“What is … Wish-Craft?” Harry said, looking interested, and wanting to know more. If he knew more, he could fight it; that was his motto. “And when you say rare …”

“You know what an Obscurial is?”

Harry shook his head; he’d never heard of it.

Either had Ron, who scrunched up his face. “Sounds like an invisible tree rodent.”

Hermione also shook her head. “I swear … did you two even crack open a book at school?”

Harry and Ron were indignant. “Of course we did!” “You saw us!” “We would have had to!” “Now and then, of course.”

Hermione sighed. “An Obscurial is a young wizard or witch who develops a dark, parasitical, magical force, known as an _Obscurus_ , as a result of their magic being suppressed through either psychological or physical abuse. “

“News to me,” Ron said.

“I’d never heard of that,” Ginny said.

“Now that you mention it,” Harry said, “I vaguely remember some old Auror telling me about something like that. But … I just thought he was trying to scare me, test me.”

“Usually,” Hermione continued, “children possessed by an _Obscurus_ die before their tenth birthdays. But … there are rumors that if the child is particularly gifted, they may live longer. There is very little documentation on it, and those in the know believe that Obscurials having existed in centuries. Most believe them myths, as I said.”

“You don’t think Lily is one of those?!” Ginny said in a panic.

But Hermione eased her mind. “Not at all. I was just using that as an example. Because Wish-Craft is even rarer and it’s … well, basically, the other side of the coin.”

“Meaning what?” Ron asked.

“A powerful witch or wizard, who is loved and unafraid of their magic, but still made to suppress it, may develop the ability to wish things into reality.”

“But I thought one of Gamp’s Laws of Elemental Transfiguration is that something cannot be made out of nothing.”

“Summoned, actually,” Hermione said, “But you are right.”

“Then how …”

“I will bet you Gallons that if you go up to her room, there will be missing stuffed animals or dolls. They would be perfect to transfigure.”

“But …” Ginny was very confused. “I still don’t understand.”

“Lily is clearly gifted,” Hermione said. “And I’d wager extremely so.”

“Really?” Harry couldn’t help but feel a little proud.

“Think on it,” Hermione explained. “While gender does not usually determine ability or power, Lily is the daughter of the first daughter born into the Weasley family in several generations.”

“That’s true,” Ron said, nodding.

“And I bet,” Hermione said, “that if we looked at Harry’s line, she is the first female born in the same way. “ When Harry looked at her inquizzedly, Hermione pointed out, “You are the only son, of an only son, of … mostly likely … an only son. You have no aunts or uncles from the Potter line, nor any from an off-shoot branch that was possible born of a female Potter that married into another line. Do you?”

“No.” Harry hadn’t thought of that. “Not that I know of, nor has anyone stepped forward to claim.”

“And you are quite famous,” Ron added, picking up where Hermione was going. “Even fakes would have claimed to be related, and yet …”

“No one has,” Ginny said, sounding amazed that it just now dawned on her.

“All that power,” Hermione said, “focused into one little girl.”

“Who has no reason to hide,” Harry said, “and accepts magic in all things.”

“Her magic bust out of her,” Hermione said. “But rather than destroy, it created. It created exactly what she wished for.”

“Which probably explains, “ Ginny stated, “why they both spoke English.”

Hermione nodded. “In her mind, they would.”

“Wait,” Harry said, something just then coming to him. “If they know to speak English, then … on some level …”

“They understand it,” Ron finished. 

“Son of …” Harry was really worried for Lily now.

“We have got to get them back to where they belong!” Ginny was on the same page as Harry.

“Can’t she just _wish_ them gone?” Ron asked. It seemed the logical answer.

`” She could,” Hermione said, sounding worried. “But she has to want them to leave. She had to wish them gone with as much strength as she wished them into being. Her mind has got to be totally focused on it.” 

“I don’t like the tone of your voice,” Harry said.

“Because right now,” Hermione said, “she knows what she did was wrong, even if she didn’t mean for it to happen. That alone with un-focus her.” Hermione signed. “But even worse …”

“There’s worse?!” Ron said, wide-eyed.

Hermione nodded. “As the time between their arrival and their departure grows longer, she will lose interest … as children do with new toys or situations, they become comfortable with them … that comfortable familiarity will be the undoing of it. Like wishing away an old toy … her heart won’t be in it, and …”

“And they will be here permanently,” Ginny stated, finishing Hermione’s thought.

“Merlin’s pants,” Ron cursed.

“We've got to get them out of here,” Harry said, heading out of the kitchen.

“Like, right now,” Ginny said, standing up, followed by Ron and Hermione.

“Where’s Lily?” Ron asked.

“Out back with Teddy,” Ginny answered. After Hermione and Ron, Harry wrote to his godson, Teddy Lupin, who had a particularly close bond with Lily, to come as well. Harry and Ginny figured that he could keep Lily happy and calm until a solution could be figured out.

“Where did you hide _them_?” Hermione asked as they followed Harry up the stairs.

“Where else?” Harry shrugged. “I locked them in Lily’s room.”

“Locked them in?” Hermione said, sounding suddenly tense. “You mean you didn’t use _Petrificus Totalus_ on them?!”

“Well, no,” Harry said. “That seemed a bit harsh.”

“Oh, god!” Hermione exclaimed, rushing passed Harry, and whipping out her wand. She pointed it at Lily’s doorknob, which unlocked instantly; Hermione was very good at non-verbal spells.

Just as she expected, they were gone.

“Where are they?!” Harry asked.

Hermione just pointed. The bedsheets had been tied together, end to end, and were hanging out the open window. The window that had not been secured.

Once more, Harry had only one word to say. “Shit.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The phrase that Bilbo references, usually goes ... "When a door closes, a window opens." In other words, when one opportunity ends, another opens up. In this case, the phrase is both figuratively and literally appropriate.
> 
> Other variants of the phrase are ...
> 
> "When one door closes, another opens."  
> "When someone closes a door, someone else opens a window."
> 
> There are probably more.


End file.
